Imaginarium: Songs from the Neverhood
thumb|240pxImaginarium: Songs from the Neverhood - музыкальный альбом Терри Скотта Тейлора, композитора, написавшего музыку к играм студии The Neverhood, выпущенный в 2004 году. На нём содержатся все саундтреки из игры. Содержание Альбом состоит из двух дисков, на которых записаны саундтреки из игр The Neverhood(CD1), Skullmonkeys(CD2), Boombots(CD2). CD1(The Neverhood) #Klaymen Shuffle #Olley Oxen Free #Everybody Way Oh! #Rock n' Roll Dixie #Cough Drops #Skat Radio #Lowdee Huh #Klaymen's Theme #Operator Plays a Little Ping Pong #Jose Feliciano #Homina Homina #Potatoes, Tomatoes, Gravy and Peas #Triangle Square #Dum Da Dum Doi Doi #Southern Front Porch Whistler #Confused and Upset #The Neverhood Theme #The Weasel Chase #Pulling of the Pin #The Battle of Robot Bil #Klogg's Castle #Time to Goof Off #Klaymen takes the 'A' Train #Low Down Doe #Gargling Drummer #Resolution #8 #An Elf Sings His ABC's #Thumb Nail Sketch #I'm Thirsty, I Need WahWah #Sound Effects Record #32 #The Laughing, Crying, Screaming Masses #Sound Effects Record #33 #B3, B.C. #Coffee and Other Just Desserts #Spring has Sprung #Chiming In #Scary Robot Man #Playing Pool in Outer Space #Down in the Mines #Olley Oxen Free (early demo) #Rock And Roll Dixie (early demo) #Jose Feliciano (early demo) #Klaymen's Theme (early demo) CD2(Skullmonkeys&Boombots) #Skullmonkeys (The Theme) #Incident At Skullmonkey Gate #She Reminded Me With Science #Monkey Shrines #Hard Boiler Eggs #Sno, Yell -Oh! #Monkey Brand Hot Dogs #Elevated Structure Of Terror #Death Garden Jive #Pineapple Mine Fields #Life Among The Weeds #The Secret Egg #Monk Rushmore #Sour Head Hauksa Loukee #Beep Bop Bo Shards #Castle De Los Muertos (The Plate Ees Hot!) #The Incredible Divy Run #The Worm Graveyard #The Evil Of Engine Number Nine #Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! #Sub Standard Pirate #Psychedelic Boogy Child #The Li'l Bonus Room #Musical Fruit #Boombots Bonus Song #Klogg Is Dead #Funkybots (The Boombot Theme) #Boombots Away! #Sister Soulboom #The Last Thing We Never Said #My Stupid Lullaby (GeekDad Theme) #Untitled Lost Demo #1 #Untitled Lost Demo #2 #Eee-I-Okk (early demo) Изображения Обложка, приложения и сам диск. 01 - Cover.jpg|Обложка 02 - Booklet 1.jpg 03 - Booklet 2.jpg|Слова некоторых песен CD1 04 - Booklet 3.jpg|Заметки Терри Скотта Тейлора о создании саундтрека 05 - Booklet 4.jpg|Заметки Терри Скотта Тейлора о создании саундтрека 2 06 - Booklet 5.jpg|Заметки Терри Скотта Тейлора о создании саундтрека 3 07 - Booklet 6.jpg|Заметки Терри Скотта Тейлора о создании саундтрека 4 08 - Booklet 7.jpg|Заметки Терри Скотта Тейлора о создании саундтрека 5 09 - Booklet 8.jpg|Слова песен с CD2 10 - Back 1.jpg|Авторские права 11 - Back 2.jpg|Список CD1-CD2 12 - Disc 1.jpg|CD 1 13 - Disc 2.jpg|CD 2 Прочее mqdefaultккк.jpg|Обложка, созданная Дугом Теннейплом Факты *В игре Skullmonkeys на некоторых уровнях сначала звучит музыка без кашлей, воплей, прочих звуков или какого-то инструмента. В альбоме есть только полные версии. *Песня "My Stupid Lullaby" не звучит ни в одной из выше указанных игр. *В альбоме отсутствует музыка из начального видеролика в игре Skullmonkeys. *Песня "Musical Fruit" в альбоме звучит вместе с остальными звуками, не относящимися к песне, которые были в видеоролике из игры. *Если прослушать саундтрек "Chiming In" задом наперёд, то можно услышать как кто-то заводит музыкальную шкатулку и произносит фразу "Окей, поехали". *В композиции "The Evil Of Engine Number 9" слышны различные хрипы двигателя, если повысить темп и тон, можно услышить начально-записанную партию электро-гитары. Категория:Музыка Категория:Прочее